


Satisfied

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [3]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: DamiMaps December, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gala Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Damian cashes in a favor for a fake date
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 11





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll come back and writ a summary when i’m not in school with no phones allowed while writing this on my phone

A certain Wayne was in need of a date for the latest gala. Groaning, Damian pulled his phone out. Opening his contacts to the one labeled: Mia. This was a bad idea and Damian knew it, but it was still better than the alternative. There was no way in hell that he was about to endure another gala with a bunch of imbeciles. He hit the call button. 

Maps was currently hiding in the walls of her dorm, working on homework. When her phone went off, looking at the caller id, she answered. “Hello, Mia. I am in need of some assistance.” Maps looked at her phone in confusion, “you, Damian Wayne, need assistance?” there was a brief pause from the other side then “I did I not make myself clear? Yes. I am.” 

“What kind of assistance?” another pause then “I need a pulse one for the upcoming gala.” 

Maps closed her eyes and held her breath. In the three years she’d known him, this was never a topic they’d breached. “Are you asking me to be your date?” 

“Yes?” Damian's tone was uncertain “when is the gala?” Maps was about to regret this decision. “It’s tomorrow at 9 o’clock sharp. I’ll be waiting for you outside of the academy at 8:15.” With that Damian hung up. Banging the back of her head groaning, the mystery lover picked up her stuff and headed back to her dorm to find the answers to why she agreed to this plan in the first place. Oh yeah, because they were friends. 

Damian parked his Lykan HyperSport, in front of Gotham Academy. The young heir checked the time Mia still had three minutes left. Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. The passenger’s door opened, turning to see Mia in all her suited up glory. Damian nodded towards her, it was a nice suit in a noir, with a yellow blouse to complement. Her hair was styled in a professional yet casual way. She had put on makeup, and had a silver handheld clutch. Shifting from park to drive the pair road in comfortable silence. 

“What you’ll want to do is smile, don’t answer any questions. Let me handle the press.” Maps exhaled then smiled over to Damian. “Let’s do this.” Letting Damian open her door and take her hand. The mystery woman stepped out, a smile on her face, letting the press eat up her and Damian’s (Fake) relationship. 

Time skip

It was official that Maps regretted her decision. Most of the paper’s in Gotham’s headline showed a picture of her Damian walking into the gala. The next few minutes of Maps life we’re in order of 1. Screaming into her pillow 2. Hiding her face in said pillow 3. Checking her phone 4. Ignoring her friends multiple text and calls and finally 5. Opting to call Damian instead. 

Damian was finishing an early morning training session when his phone rang. Answering, Mia’s voice groaned from the other end “Have you seen the headlines yet?” putting his phone on speaker, the young Wayne opened up to the newest headline: Youngest Wayne Finds Love? And underneath was a picture. “This is going to be a PR nightmare.” A sigh was heard then “tell me about it.” 


End file.
